FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a camera having a so-called remote control function that transmits a transmitted signal from a transmitting means located far from a camera and controls the operations of the camera, and a so-called eye start function that detects a photographer's action of looking into a viewfinder and starts the camera operations, and to a camera control unit.